Orchid Rain (Aura)
Description When activated, the aura looks as if almost ethereal looking flower pedals are falling from the heavens. History The first users of this aura were the legendary pokemon known as the Shaymin. Many migrating pokemon sought out the Shaymin for safe passage to escape the harsh winters of the land. This was because the Shaymin were constantly flying around the world to bring about spring in different places. And everywhere the Shaymin went, a collection of humble migrating pokemon followed. Soon, the pokemon became to weary to follow, being unable to fly. A selection of Shaymin felt pity on these pokemon, and so, they blessed the migrating families with a gift. A much more downgraded version of heir own, which could be passed down through their bloodlines. As a hereditary aura, only those coming from a very old family with a history of migration, have this aura. Move(s) and Abiity(s) * Aura level 1: The Orchid's Gift (Move); The user causes the immediate area around itself to sprout small flowers. After a turn, they blossom, and heal allies for 20% of their maximum health points. During the next turn after activation, grass type moves deal .5 more damage. Maximum allies healed is 3, chosen by how close they are to the user. * Aura level 5 (Ability): Respite Of The Garden; After every physical attack from the user, it gains a stack of Respite Of The Garden (Maximum of 3 stacks) . After earning 3 stacks, the next physical attack summons a thorned vine out of the ground, causing the next attack to do x2 as much damage, with the drawback of being a grass type Attack. * Aura level 7: Will Of Pedals (Move); Upon activation, both the user and allies gain a stage one raised attack stat an a stage one raised physical attack stat. Any fainted allies will be revived and will receive 10% of their maximum health points, but will remain a grass type for the rest of the battle. Maximum of 2 allies, chosen by the user. * Aura level 12:The Forest's Gift (Move); The user causes the immediate area around itself to sprout small flowers. After a turn, they blossom, and heal allies for 50% of their maximum health points. During the next turn after activation, grass type moves deal x2 damage. Maximum of 3 allies. (Replaces Orchid's Gift) * Aura level 13:To The Moon (Move): The user concentrates on it's intended target, and advances upon them with blinding speed, dealing damage equal to the user's percentage of missing health. The target is then launched into the sky. If the target is not a flying type, and/or doesn't have any levitating abilities, then the battle ends. * Aura level 15: Blossom (Ability): The weather's affects are changed to that of "Sunny Day", with the added bonus of the user gaining a small amount of health (5%) every turn while the weather is that of a harsh sunlight. This effect will not return if the weather is changed into something else during battle, unless a Sunny day or other sunlight drawing ability is activated, in which case the user will begin to receive health again until the process is repeated. The effect itself does not go away. Passive is automatically activated at the start of the battle. * Aura level 17: Hanging Tree (Move): The user spawns a tree that hold a 25% chance of housing ripe Oran berries; 10% chances of housing Cheri Berries, 20% Chance of housing Pecha Berries; 10% Chance of housing Chesto Berries, 10% Chance of housing Rawst Berries; 10% chance of housing Aspear Berries; 10% chance of housing Persim Berries; and 5% chance of housing Lum Berries. The tree always houses 3 berries. The turn after this move is used, the berries become accessible for the user and the user's allies to consume, and the tree instantly withers into nothing. * Aura level 19: Twisted Treeline (Move): For three turns, all allies AND enemies on the field are transformed into grass types for 3 turns. Any fire types on the field changed will also suffer a 25% damage deduction, as the transformation is the most unnatural out of all the typings. * Aura level 20: Nature's Gift (Move): The user concentrates on the environment around it, before absorbing the life force of all nearby Flora. The user then releases it stored energy to heal all allies back to full health, and gets rid of any status conditions they might have, including fainting. Maximum number of targetable allies is 5. (Replace's Forest's Gift) Aura Overflare Nature's Tempered Fate: When the user activates this ability, all enemies are put under the affects of the "frozen" status effect for two turns, though instead of being frozen in ice, they are merely covered in countless vines. Enemies also lose 35% of their maximum health points after the two turns are up. Fire types can be unfrozen after 1 turn. Category:Aura